Ace Combat
Ace Combat, formerly known as Air Combat is a series of flight simulation videogames created by Namco, including both realistic and futuristic settings. Most games take place in a world called Strangereal. This name was originally unofficial, but was used by the creators to promote Ace Combat 7 in 2015. *''Air Combat'' (1992), Arcade. Arguably considered a predecessor and not an actual part of the series, it takes place in the year 200X. *''Air Combat 22'' (May 1995), Arcade. A sequel to the original game, it's named after Namco System 22, the arcade system board used to play the game. *''Ace Combat'' (June 30, 1995), PlayStation. Known as Air Combat outside Japan, it started as a port of the arcade game, but due to hardware limitations was instead created as an original successor. Re-released for mobile phone on August 25, 2005. It's set in the year 1995, but supposedly ignores the plot of the two arcade games. *''Ace Combat 2'' (May 30, 1997), PlayStation. Set in the year 1997. *''Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere'' (May 27, 1999), PlayStation. Set in the year 2040, it's choronologically the latest one so far. *''Ace Combat 04: Shattered Skies'' (October 23, 2001), PlayStation 2. Known in Europe as Ace Combat: Distant Thunder. Set in the year 2004. *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (October 21, 2004), PlayStation 2. Known in Europe as Ace Combat: Squadron Leader. Set in the year 2010. *''Ace Combat Advance'' (February 22, 2005), Game Boy Advance. Only released in North America and Europe. Set in the year 2032. *''Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War'' (March 23, 2006), PlayStation 2. Titled Ace Combat: The Belkan War in Europe. Set in the year 1995. *''Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception'' (24 October 2006), PSP. Set in the year 2020. *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' (October 23, 2007), Xbox 360. Set in the year 2015. *''Ace Combat Xi: Skies of Incursion'' (December 3, 2009), iOS. Serving as a prequel to Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception. *''Ace Combat: Joint Assault'' (August 26, 2010), PSP. Known in Japan as Ace Combat X²: Joint Assault. Set in the 21th century, it's not in the Strangereal continuity. *''Ace Combat Assault Horizon: Trigger Finger'' (December 17, 2010), iOS. A minor game based on Ace Combat: Assault Horizon. *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon'' (October 11, 2011), PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. Later also released for PC and OUYA. Set in the year 2015, but in a different continuity than the Strangereal games or Joint Assault. *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy'' (November 15, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. A remake of Ace Combat 2, known in Japan as Ace Combat 3D: Cross Rumble. *''Ace Combat: Northern Wings'' (December 2011), Mobile phone. Set between Ace Combat 04 and Ace Combat 6. *''Ace Combat: Infinity'' (May 20, 2014), PlayStation 3. Set in 2019, in a different continuity than previous games. *''Ace Combat: Assault Horizon Legacy +'' (January 25, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. Titled Ace Combat 3D: Cross Rumble + in Japan, it's an updated version of Assault Horizon Legacy adding features specifically for the New Nintendo 3DS console. *''Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown'' (2019), PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC. Set a few years after Ace Combat 6. Additionally, a novel based in the Assault Horizon universe and set in 2002, titled Ace Combat: Ikaros in the Sky was published on March 28, 2012 only in Japan. Links to other series Note: if a series unrelated to Ace Combat is revealed to take place in the same continuity in the official UGSF timeline, it's still not included here, since no direct link between them ever happened. See 'UGSF Timeline' to know what games take place in its continuity. Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series Category:Video games